


When He's Sleeping

by buttercreamfrosting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamfrosting/pseuds/buttercreamfrosting
Summary: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt #148 from [this list](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150).

“Hey, Yaku-san?”

The call for his attention was spoken so meekly that Morisuke almost didn’t hear Lev over the soft murmur of the television in front of them. As Morisuke shifted his attention from the movie they had been watching, he noted how small Lev appeared. Lev was sitting hunched over in the far corner of the couch with his knees tucked under his chin, arms hugging his thighs. His gaze was directed toward the floor, away from Morisuke, expression subdued. The lack of Lev’s usual vivacity sparked a bit of concern in Morisuke.

“What is it, Lev?”

Lev glanced over at Morisuke before bringing his gaze back to the floor in front of him. Morisuke could see Lev’s eyebrows tense in his profile, as if he were contemplating something. Lev took a few deep breaths before he spoke.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

Morisuke felt his heart drop to his stomach. He hadn’t ever intended for Lev to find out about this. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn’t help himself. When Morisuke had started college, Lev had wanted him to continue helping practice receives. Surprised and touched by Lev’s forward willingness, when he had so adamantly avoided the thing not even a year earlier, Morisuke agreed, remarking that Lev still needed all the help he could get. They agreed to meet up at a community gym near Morisuke’s university every other Saturday evening.

Morisuke wasn’t sure how it happened, but they eventually fell into the routine of going back to Morisuke’s apartment after practice, where they would hang out and talk, usually with something playing on the TV, until they were tired enough to fall asleep. Lev always fell asleep first. Morisuke was a bit annoyed the first time it happened, until he got a good look at Lev’s sleeping form. The usually boisterous teenager looked so young, so peaceful that the sight caused Morisuke’s breath to catch in his throat. Morisuke would not deny that he had grown rather fond of Lev since first meeting him, and that fondness only grew every time they would see each other for receiving practice. Lev’s determination to become Nekoma’s ace was stronger than ever. He must have developed a renewed sense of what it means to be a top notch player because he was improving at an alarming rate. Morisuke caught himself smiling every time he thought about it.

That first time Lev had fallen asleep on Morisuke’s couch, when Morisuke’s breath had hitched in his throat, Morisuke had noticed for the umpteenth time how handsome Lev was. Though, it was a different sort of handsomeness while Lev was sleeping. Morisuke was able to take in a new softness to Lev’s usually sharp features, youthfulness more apparent. He looked so content, so calm, so peaceful that Morisuke found himself drawing nearer and nearer to Lev’s face, pressing a soft kiss to Lev’s temple before he could fully comprehend what was happening. He remembered jerking backward, worried that Lev would wake up. He had held his breath as he watched Lev stir ever so slightly before settling back into what Morisuke assumed was a deep sleep.

From then on, Morisuke would lay a gentle kiss somewhere on Lev’s face—though never on his lips—when he thought Lev was fast asleep.

Apparently Morisuke had thought wrong for at least some of those times.

Here, in the present, he stared at Lev, unsure of what to say. He was not sure how much time had passed before Lev slowly looked up at Morisuke, expectant and…worried?

“I-I...I don’t...” Morisuke’s words caught in his throat. What did he even want to say? Should he deny ever kissing Lev? No. Lev obviously knew, otherwise he wouldn’t have brought it up, wouldn’t seem so affected by it. Was Morisuke making Lev feel uncomfortable? This crush was never supposed to leave the confines of his mind. He could not think of any reason why Lev might possibly return his feelings.

Morisuke should just apologize.

“I-I’m really sorry, Lev,” Morisuke hesitated. “I don-…If this makes you feel uncomfortable, well…that wasn’t my intention. You don’t need to keep coming to see me for receiving practice anymore. You’ve already improved so much that…that…”

Morisuke faltered. Lev was now staring at him wide-eyed and his next words came out with nervous urgency.

“No, no, no. Yaku-san, you don’t make me uncomfortable at all. I don’t ever want to stop practicing with you.” Lev held his hands up in front of him. “I just…um…I wish you would kiss me when I’m awake, too…”

He trailed off, looking away from Morisuke.

Just like that first time that Lev had fallen asleep on Morisuke’s couch, Morisuke felt his breath hitch in his throat. After a moment of hesitation, Morisuke scooted himself so that he was seated right next to Lev. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers through Lev’s soft, silvery-blonde hair.

He leaned in and brushed his lips ever so slightly against Lev’s cheek.

Lev gave a slight shiver.

Morisuke touched his fingers to Lev’s cheek and gently turned his head so that they were face to face with one another. Morisuke could see a light dusting of pink across Lev’s nose. He felt his own face heat up at the proximity.

Morisuke took a deep breath and pressed a kiss, firmer this time, to Lev’s forehead.

Lev was still.

A quick peck on Lev’s nose.

They should probably talk about this, Morisuke thought.

A smooch to Lev’s right eye.

They should discuss their feelings.

Another to Lev’s left eye.

Morisuke needs to tell Lev how he feels, properly.

A soft exhale as lips pressed against Lev’s chin.

Morisuke needs to hear Lev’s response.

Lev’s hand moved up to Morisuke’s, still touching Lev’s cheek.

They will need to discuss logistics, plan dates.

Their fingers intertwined.

They will need to break the news to their friends and families.

Their lips met.


End file.
